L'amour n'a pas de loi
by kawai clo
Summary: Rukawa part aux states en abandonnant Sakuragi.oneshot/songfic. Ruhana; Ne vous fiez pas au titre du fic je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur titre


Coucou me revoilà avec nouveau fic !!! Ça fait des mois que je l'ai écris ms comme chui pas trop pas satisfaite avec ce que G écris je voulais pas le mettre en ligne ms Pochaontas après l'avoir lu m'a conseillé de le mettre sur le ff.net et de le soumettre à votre jugement : p dc j'attends vos reviews. Si c nul n'hésitez pas à me le dire….

Je sais que j'ai choisi une vieille chanson ms bon elle m'a inspiré… :-s 

Pr mon autre fic Le voyage inoubliable il faudra attendre un peu parce que les partiels approche à grand pas et donc je dois travailler : s à moins que j'ai la bonne idée d'updater le fic o lieu de réviser (ce qui est très probable soi dit en passant -))

Je voulais aussi éclaircir un malentendu : Je ne suis pas du tt une fan des senru loin de là (désolé pr les fans des senru ne me tape pas…) ms j'adore le couple ruhana parce que je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble (alors que Sendoh et Rukawa je trouve kils n'ont rien à faire ensemble…encore dsl pr les fans) Malheureusement J'ai deux amies Pochaontas et Bibipuyen qui adorent ce couple (je veux dire les senru)et elles m'ont drogué et m'ont obligé à leur promettre d'écrire un senru pr leurs annivs snif et c'est ce que Pochaontas me réclamait à corps et à cris ds sa review… Le pire c'est que j'ai même pas une idée, avec un peu de chance vs l'aurez avt votre prochain anniversaire les filles :-p ! Voili voilà 

**DISCLAIMERS : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas tt comme le chanson qui est la propriété des whatfor !!!**

**GENRE : ****One shot/songfic**

**WARNING : Yaoi**, tt se passe du point de vue d'Hanamichi sauf les flash-back

**COUPLE : RuHana**  (comme de par hasard -))

En italiques ce sont les paroles de la chanson

Ah ouais Pochaontas ne l'a pas relu dc ça doit être bourré de faute d'orthographes et de mots que G dû oublié… En même tps je crois que vs avez l'habitude avec moi maintenant -)

Bon voilà l'histoire……

                             Ça fait 2 ans qu'il est parti, sans moi aux EU pour réaliser son rêve, 3 ans qu'il est parti sans rien me dire, en me brisant le cœur… Mais ce n'est pas le moment de déprimer, de repenser à tout ça J'ai mis 2 ans, 2 longues années, à m'en remettre mais ce n'est pas le moment de broyer du noir. Ce soir j'ai une soirée avec les autres… Sans eux je n'aurais  jamais  pu m'en sortir ….  Eh oui Sakuragi Hanamichi s'est fait jeté une 51ème fois et pas par n'importe qui s'il vous plait par Rukawa Kaede, mon ancien pire ennemi… Enfin c'était pas vraiment un stop, c'est juste qu'il est parti aux states sans rien me dire pour réaliser son rêve et il ne m'a plus jamais rappelé, pour moi c'est comme s'il m'avait jeté… ça m'a détruit ou presque…. On sonne à la porte ça doit être Yohei qui passe me chercher… 

**_Te voilà à ma porte comme un revenant_**

**_Ça faisait longtemps _**

**_Tu veux me voir encore comme un confident_**

                              Il est là devant moi, oh Kami-Sama, je n'y crois pas l'homme qui a hanté ma vie pendant 2 ans est là devant moi. Il n'a pas vraiment changé : toujours la même coupeà moins qu'il soit un petit peu plus musclé… ça doit être l'entraînement aux states… Je le regarde bouche bée, Aucune pensées cohérentes ne me viennent à l'esprit… Les mots qu'il vient de dire résonnent dans ma tête : « ça faisait longtemps… ». Il réapparaît dans ma vie comme ça d'un seul coup et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire « c'est ça faisait longtemps » !!!! Parfois je me demande qui de nous deux est un do'aho…. Je sens la douleur et la colère m'envahir peu à peu mais j'essaie de les écarter. Je dois garder l'esprit clair ne pas me laisser envahir par cette léthargie douce amère qui m'a empêché de vivre…. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il s'en aille, qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse tranquille. Juste au moment ou j'au réussi à reconstruire ma vie il faut qu'il réapparaisse et rouvre ces blessures qui viennent à peines de se renfermer…

-Je peux entrer ?

-Non

-5 min, j'ai besoin de te parler…

                       Je m'écartais pour qu'il puisse passer. La curiosité l'emporte malgré tout et c'est peut être l'occasion de lui dire ce que je pense de la manière dont il m'a traité… Notre relation a duré 3 ans. C'était la 1ère fois que je sortais avec quelqu'un, la 1ère fois que je faisais confiance à une personne autre que Yohei ou mon armée, la 1ère fois que je me donnais entièrement… On était heureux ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais. En fait c'était plutôt une relation à sens unique mais je m'en contentais parce que je l'aimais désespérément.

Flash-back 

-Kae-kun ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Oui, bien sûr Do'aho.

- Tu ne me quitteras jamais ?

-Jamais je te le jure…

  fin du Flash-back 

**_Et je comprends_**

**_Mais j'ai tiré un trait, oui_**

**_Je t'ai oublié, qu'est-ce que tu croyais_**

                         J'ai mis 2 ans à m'en remettre, 2 ans où j'ai vécu l'enfer, où je n'avais plus de repères, où je n'arrivais pas à faire confiance à personne même à Yohei… J'éclatais en sanglot à la moindre mention de son nom, à la moindre référence… Mais grâce à tout le monde j'ai réussi à m'en sortir…

                        D'abord Yohei et mon armée mais aussi toute l'équipe de Shohoku en particulier Mitsui, Kogure, Miyagi, Ayako et Gori. Même Haruko était là pour moi alors que j'étais sorti avec l'homme de sa vie, moi son meilleur ami…. D'autres aussi m'ont soutenu alors que je ne m'y attendais même pas comme Sendoh, Koshino, Fujima, Hanagata et même Kiyota. On est tous dans la même université et du coup dans la même équipe de basket. Je crois que ce qui a été le plus dur c'était de rejouer au basket… 

                         Ils ont toujours été là pour moi-même quand j'étais au plus bas, même quand je leur lançais les pires insultes pour les faire fuir. Ils ont toujours été là me surveillant sans cesse pour éviter que je ne porte atteinte ma vie. Pendant un moment il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec, ils habitaient tous quasiment chez moi… Ironie du sort au moment de ma vie où je me sentais le plus seul je n'ai jamais été aussi entouré….J'ai découvert qu'il y avait des gens autour de moi sur qui je pouvais vraiment compter même si l'idée d'être dépendant m'effraie et ça m'a aidé à ne pas tomber dans la dépression.

                      On est assis face à face, Rukawa se décide à briser le silence pesant….

-Alors tu deviens quoi ?

      _'_Depuis quand Rukawa a-t-il appris à tenir une conversation mondaine' me demandais-je avant de lui répondre.

-Bien, je suis à la fac 2ème année de STAPS, je fais toujours du basket et devine quoi à ce qui parait je suis même pressenti pour rentrer dans l'équipe nationale Nyahahahaha après tout c'est normal je suis le Tensai !!! Quoi encore euh Ryo-chin, Aya chan, Megane-kun, Mitchy et Gori  on est tous dans la même fac. Y'a aussi Haruko et Yohei. Y'a qui encore que tu connais ?? Ah oui y'a Smiley, Koshino, le remplaçant et le bigleux et le p'tit journaliste… Même si on va à le même fac on essaie d'organiser un truc une fois par semaine et puis voilà !!! Et toi ? 

       J'arrives pas à croire que j'ai débité tout ça d'une traite et en retenant mon souffle et à voir Rukawa lui non plus n'a pas l'air d'en revenir c'était presque comique et j'en aurais rigolé si je n'avais pas autant envie de pleurer….. Bon maintenant j'espère qu'il va partir…

-Moi ?

       Merde j'avais oublié que j'avais demandé de ses nouvelles…

-Eh bien j'ai été pendant 2 ans aux EU pour me perfectionner et là je suis revenu.

-Tu repars ? Ma voix est pleine d'espoir j'espère qu'il va partir et me laisser tranquille…

-Non je vais continuer ici, les states c'est bien mais rien est bien sans toi à mes côtés… Tu

-TAIS TOI Rukawa je ne veux rien savoir, rien entendre ! Je ne veux plus de toi !!

-Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

**_Je t'aimais autrefois_**

**_Mais mon choix est fait _**

**_C'est dur, je sais_**

**_Mais c'est comme ça_**

                      Mes larmes coulaient librement, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Oh Kami-Sama ça fait trop mal… J'ai mal, mal parce que je l'aime toujours, mal parce que c'est la seule personne que j'aimerais comme ça, mal parce que  je sais que je n'ai plus le courage de remettre avec lui, de souffrir encore une fois…..Je ne pourrais pas revivre ça une 2nde fois…. Je viens tout juste de m'en remettre, je recommence à fréquenter les gens et j'ai envie d'avoir une relation stable avec quelqu'un qui ne me quitteras jamais et ce quelqu'un ce n'est sûrement pas Rukawa…. 

**_L'amour n'a pas de loi _**

**_Oh non, non_**

**_J'ai toute une vie de rêves là devant moi_**

**_Où est le mal de se montrer fort ?_**

**_De rire encore ?_**

**_L'amour n'a pas de loi _**

**_Oh non, non_**

**_Je brise la glace, j'ai envie de voler_**

**_La page se tourne_**

**_C'est de l'encre noire_**

**_Sur notre histoire_**

_Je n'arrives pas à croire que tu me demandes ça Rukawa !!!

-Rukawa ??!! 

         Il avait l'air étonné que je l'appelle par son nom de famille. Il s'attendait à quoi que je l'appelle mon amour ou mon chéri ???

-C'est bien ton nom non ?

-C'est plus Kae-kun ou Kitsune ???

         Je ris amèrement….

Flash back 

                        La nuit était déjà tombée mais les lumières étaient toujours allumées dans le gymnase de shohokû. Hanamichi enlaça son amant secret. En pensant à ça, il fronça les sourcils car Rukawa ne voulait pas que ça se sache mais il écarta rapidement ces pensées et sourit à son amoureux…

-Do'aho ne me prend pas dans tes bras quelqu'un pourrait nous voir…

-Mais y'a personne à cette heure-ci, tout le monde est rentré !!!

-…………

-c'est bon désolé répondit Hanamichi en se renfrognant

             Voyant que ce dernier était blessé Rukawa déposa un petit bisou sur la joue et dit en soupirant

-C'est juste que j'ai pas envie que ça se sache tu le sais non ?

-C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que t'as honte de sortir avec moi, comme si tu assouvissais tes envies mais qu'en même temps tu en avais honte… Tu sais un peu comme les hommes qui vont voir les …

            Rukawa l'interrompit avant qu'il termine sa phrase :

-Arrêtes tes bêtises, allez viens on se change et on va passer la soirée chez moi….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Quelques jours plus tard….

-Hey Kitsune, c'est bon t'as fini ?

-Non pas encore… 

-Tu charries on s'est entraîné toute la journée, j'en peux plus…

-Je dois encore m'entraîner si je veux devenir le meilleur…

-Mais Kitsune….

-ça suffit Hana-kun, si tu veux t'as qu'a t'en allé si t'es fatigué. Tu peux aller chez moi si tu veux toute façon c'est ce qui était prévu…

-Non Rukawa, ce qui était prévu c'est qu'on passe _tous les deux_ la soirée chez toi !!! Je préfère rentrer chez moi…..

             Hanamichi partit les épaules affaissées, Rukawa courut après lui

-Ecoutes Hana-kun, demain je te promets qu'on passera la journée ensemble

-Mais arrêtes, tu m'as dis ça hier, avant-hier et le jour avant avant-hier…. Si aujourd'hui on a passé la journée ensemble c'est parce que je suis venu te rejoindre…on se voit plus Kitsune…

-Je te le promet demain on passera la journée ensemble, si tu veux on ira au ciné…

Le lendemain…..

             Sakuragi se réveilla aux aurores et allât faire son jogging matinal. Après avoir pris sa douche, il attendit Rukawa pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ne le voyant pas arriver il décida de manger n l'attendant. Son attente s'étira toute la journée. Seule sa fierté l'avait empêché de l'appeler ou de partir à sa recherche mais il ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Au moment où il allait se coucher le téléphone sonnât. Sachant très bien qui c'était il hésita à répondre mais répondit tout de même :

-Hana-kun, je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui mais…

-C'est bon Rukawa laisse tomber. Ne dis rien, ne fais pas des promesses que tu tiendras pas…. On se voit demain à l'entraînement….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

                Ça faisait 3 semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus hors du lycée et Sakuragi déprimait. Yohei qui le seul au courant pour eux 2 parlait d'aller casser la gueule à Rukawa voyant la manière dont il traitait son meilleur ami mais Sakuragi lui ait fait promettre de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - 

                 Sakuragi venait de passer toute la journée ave Yohei et son armée. Il était fatigué. Ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé…. Il avait évité de penser à Rukawa pendant toute la journée. Il se préparait pour aller dormir quand on sonna à la porte. Sakuragi se demanda qui ça pouvait être à une heure aussi tardive. 

                  En ouvrant la porte il se trouva nez à nez avec un Rukawa très, très en colère… Tout son être était glacial et Sakuragi se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait paraître aussi glacial quand il était en colère alors qu'en général la colère était associée au feu….

-Où t'étais do'aho !!! Ça fait des heures que je te cherche… Et je t'ai appelé tu répondais pas au téléphone !!!!

-J'étais pas là…

-Merci je m'en étais aperçu que tu n'étais pas là…. T'étais où ?

-Et toi qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu t'entraînes pas ?

-je t'ai posé une question alors répond moi !!!

-J'ai pas envie.

-Réponds moi !!

-Tu me saoules tu sais !!! Et pourquoi tu me cherchais d'abord ?

-Je voulais passer du temps avec mon petit ami, ça te dérange ???

-Oh mon Dieu, sa grandeur daigne m'accorder de son temps précieux !!! Je dois être content ?

              Rukawa plaqua Sakuragi contre le mur avec violence, il plaça ses bras des 2 côté de la tête d'Hanamichi il bloqua avec son corps le corps de ce dernier l'empêchant de bouger, il répéta sa question :

-t'étais où toute la journée ??

               Sakuragi n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il estimait qu'il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre et encore moins se tenir à sa disposition à chaque fois que le bloc de glace décidait qu'il avait envie de le voir. Rukawa dessinait le contour de ses lèvres avec sa langue et Sakuragi trouvait que c'était de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer…

-Alors ?

-J'étais avec Yohei et les autres on a passé la journée ensemble. Ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas traîné avec eux…

-Mouais….

                Rukawa se pencha pour embrasser Sakuragi et très vite leur baiser devint passionné. Rukawa se pressa encore plus contre Sakuragi et se frotta contre lui.

-Kitsune….s 'il te plait… attend… arrête….Chuis trop fatigué là….

              Rukawa qui était en train de déposer une pluie de baisers sur le visage de Sakuragi s'arrêta d'un seul coup et l'observa attentivement.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule là j'espère ?

-J'en ai l'air ?

-T'as du temps à consacrer à tes amis mais pas à moi ??? Mais pourquoi tu sortirais pas avec Yohei pendant que tu y es !!!!

-Eh attends Kitsune tu serais pas en train d'inverser les rôles là ??? Tu passes ton temps à jouer au basket et si on se voit c'est parce que _je_ viens _toujours_ te rejoindre quand tu t'entraînes. Mais tu crois quoi ? Que je suis un objet à ta disposition ?

-C'est bon si c'est comme ça je m'en vais…..

           Rukawa se dirigea vers la porte, Sakuragi en le regardant partir soupira, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et pour une fois c'est Rukawa qui venait le voir. IL pouvait bien lui sacrifier quelques heures de sommeil…..

-Non Kae-kun, attends, restes !!!

            Rukawa ferma la porte et se tourna vers Hanamichi, le pris dans ses bras et dit :

-Je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais quoiqu'il arrive

-C'est que j'ai l'impression de te perdre…Je….

-Chut Hana c'est bon t'inquiètes pas je t'aime

-Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement….. 

             3 semaines Rukawa partit aux Etats-Unis sans en parler à personne sauf Anzai Sensei

Fin du flash back 

**_Mais j'ai mûri_**

**_Je ne suis plus le (la) même, non_**

**_Plus rien ne blesse_**

**_Cette forteresse que je deviens_**

-Tu croyais quoi Rukawa ? Que tu pouvais revenir comme ça, comme si de rien n'était et que je t'accueillerais les bras grands ouverts ??? Putain mais tu crois quoi, tu es parti sans même me le dire. Rien même pas une lettre rien du tout !! Et tu sais quoi je me rends compte maintenant que notre relation aussi c'était rien, juste une coquille vide. J'étais juste ton objet sexuel dont tu avais honte !!!!

-C'est pas vrai, ça signifiait beaucoup pour moi….

       Je ricanais

-Je suis parti sans te le dire parce que j'avais peur de plus avoir le courage de partir si je te le disais. Je ne supportais pas de te voir souffrir…..

-Tu sais quoi tu m'étonneras toujours !!! En plus de m'avoir fait souffrir pendant qu'on était ensemble, tu as fait de ma vie un enfer quand t'es parti mais à part ça tu voulais pas me faire souffrir ? Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre !!! Je te hais !

-Je suis désolé Hana-kun, s'il te plait pardonne moi…..

-Ne m'appelle pas Hana-kun, pour toi c'est Sakuragi-san !! Et je ne te pardonnerais jamais tu peux toujours rêver !!! 

**_L'amour n'a pas de loi _**

**_Oh non, non_**

**_J'ai toute une vie de rêves là devant moi_**

**_Où est le mal de se montrer fort ?_**

**_De rire encore ?_**

**_L'amour n'a pas de loi _**

**_Oh non, non_**

**_Je brise la glace, j'ai envie de voler_**

**_La page se tourne_**

**_C'est de l'encre noire_**

**_Sur notre histoire_**

-Hana s'il te plait écoute moi…. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours…. C'est vrai que j'ai agi comme un salaud à cette époque c'est parce que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi m'effrayait et je fuyais mes sentiments mais je me rends compte que j'avais tort…. Tu es plus important pour moi que le basket…écoutes tu as vécu l'enfer pendant 2 ans mais moi c'était pire parce que pendant 2 ans j'ai du me retenir de revenir ici en courant te rejoindre en sachant que même si je revenais tu me haïrais… Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…

-Tu sais quoi Rukawa t'es toujours aussi égoïste quoiqu'un peu plus bavard…

-Je te promets que je vais changer. S'il te plait Hana une 2nde chance… 

**_Oh je t'ai oublié_**

**_Mon choix est fait_**

**_Ce n'est plus comme autrefois_**

**_C'est dur pour toi_**

**_Mais c'est comme ça_**

**_Je t'ai oublié_**

-Non Rukawa, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas… Je n'en ai ni la force ni le courage pour le moment….

                          En relevant la tête j'eus un hoquet de surprise. Rukawa avais les larmes aux yeux et son visage qui était inexpressif d'habitude véhiculait un sentiment de désespoir profond…. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer peut être qu'il avait changer après tout mais je refusais de reconnaître le sentiment qui renaissait en moi prêt à exploser… J'étais fatigué, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, toute façon Yohei ne tarderait pas à arriver… Merde s'il le trouve là ça risque de tourner en bain de sang…

-Euh Kitsune…. Yohei ne devrait pas tarder à arriver donc tu ferais mieux de t'en aller donc il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles avant qu'il arrive surtout si les autres décident de l'accompagner ça risque de tourner au massacre….

-les autres ? Tu veux dire ton armée ?

-eux et Ryochin et Mitchy aussi… Disons qu'ils n'ont pas de bons sentiments à ton égard…

-Ok, je m'en vais Hana mais je te jure que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Un jour tu m'appartiendras à nouveau…

            Je soupirais, je me sentais vraiment fatigué…..

-Tu sais quoi Rukawa… La vie ce n'est pas un match de basket. Il faut toujours que tu te sentes obliger de gagner. Mais écoute moi bien : pour une fois je ne perdrais contre toi…

               Rukawa se leva et s'éloigna vers la porte. Son visage était à nouveau inexpressif. En atteignant la porte il se tourna vers à nouveau vers moi. En me regardant droit dans les yeux il déclara :

-Mon bébé… Tu as toujours dis que tu me battrais mais pas une fois tu y as réussi et ce n'est sûrement pas aujourd'hui que ça commencera… Je gagnes toujours Hana-kun ne l'oublie pas…. 

 **_L'amour n'a pas de loi _**

**_Oh non, non_**

**_J'ai toute une vie de rêves là devant moi_**

**_Où est le mal de se montrer fort ?_**

**_De rire encore ?_**

**_L'amour n'a pas de loi _**

**_Oh non, non_**

**_Je brise la glace, j'ai envie de voler_**

**_La page se tourne_**

**_C'est de l'encre noire_**

**_Sur notre histoire_**

Fin

Bon voilà je sais pas si vs avez aimé…. Je ferais peut être une suite c pas encore sur. Surtout n'oublié pas de reviewé. Merci


End file.
